


Enemies with Benefits

by BasementVampire



Series: Adventures of Ghoul and Party Poison [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A tiny bit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Frank Iero, Casual Sex, Choking, Crying, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Enemies, Getting Together, Humiliation, LMAO, M/M, Magic, Pain, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Superheroes, Top Gerard Way, Vomiting, not danger days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard, alias Party Poison, is a superhero sworn to protect the streets of Gotham. Yet, despite his best intentions, he can't help but be attracted to his arch nemesis Ghoul. One thing is for sure - their relationship is complicated. Regardless of their opposing morals and polar opposite personalities, they want each other. But with Frank  falling for the do-good hero of Gotham, will he be able to keep up the charade of just being in this for the sex?Or, the one where Frank is a powerful super villain bent on wreaking havoc in Gotham City, but is incredibly submissive in the bedroom, and Gerard is sweet and innocent, but likes to get freaky.





	Enemies with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pukefiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/gifts).



> Hi! Hope you guys like this; I really do. I've had this idea for so long, and now I've finally written it. :)
> 
> For pukefiend. I'm not sure if you'll like this, but I really hope you do! You inspire me so much, and you are one of my favorite writers on here. So thank you <3
> 
> enjoy~~

“Please Gee, we can’t do this here.”

Gerard shoved the other man’s pants down around his ankles, ignoring Frank’s half-hearted plea. “We’re doing this now or we’re not doing it at all,” he growled.

Frank whined, looking down at the wooden table he was bent over. (Which was probably covered in germs or something radioactive, but he wasn’t about to argue with the powerful superhero who had him pinned down.) “Gerard…”

There was a sharp, blinding pain as Gerard grabbed Frank’s hair and slammed his head down into the table. “Shut your stupid fucking mouth.” Then to himself he muttered, “God, I should’ve just turned you in a long time ago.”

“No! No, Gee please,” Frank begged, squirming under the hero’s bittersweet, unforgiving touch.

“I won’t,” Gerard breathed into his ear, his body draped over Frank’s. “But you’d better fucking behave yourself. Or I’ll have the Detective here before you can even raise those magic hands of yours.”

From outside the warehouse came the faint sound of cars whizzing past, and the fact that people were so nearby only added to Frank’s anxiety. He looked around nervously, propped up on his arms, but Gerard forced his head back down, using his knee to shove Frank’s legs apart. Frank whimpered at the feeling of his on-and-off lover’s long fingers pressing into him, wet with spit.

“Aw, poor baby,” Gerard cooed patronizingly when Frank gave a soft little noise of pain. “You gonna cry again, like last time? I wish you would, you look so fuckin pretty like that—sobbing, choking on tears, and your eyes all wet…”

Frank’s face flushed with humiliation. “Shut up,” he said through gritted teeth.

Gerard smacked the back of his head, hard. “Watch it, pretty boy. Just ‘cause I’m a superhero doesn’t mean I’ve gotta be nice to _you_.”

Frank resented that, but he kept his mouth shut. He let Gerard continue to prep him, though with how much they did this, he really didn’t need to. Every few days, Frank was orchestrating a heist or kidnapping some senator’s daughter or generally causing mayhem. And for the days in between, Frank had a dildo. He had no idea what Gerard got up to in his spare time, but Frank, though loathe to admit it, secretly hoped the hero had no one else; he liked the idea of being Gerard’s only lover.

“Frank,” Gerard said a bit more softly, snapping Frank out of his thoughts.

Frank twisted around to look at Gerard, strikingly gorgeous with his mask askew and flame red hair going in every direction. His pants were around his thighs and he was gazing at Frank with those eyes that made the blackness inside Frank burn up and twist with color; he hated Gerard for that.

“Yeah?” Frank said.

Gerard cocked his head to the side, studying Frank for a moment like he was trying to figure him out—this unstoppable supervillain with magic powers and fucked up morals who constantly terrorized Gotham City but liked to be beaten and choked in the bedroom on off days. It wasn’t the first time he’d given Frank that look.

Gerard shook his head, giving a soft smile. He tried to be dominant for Frank, and he was good at it usually, but sometimes his sweet, caring self would peek through. “You ready, sugar?”

Lost in his own head, Frank had hardly realized that Gerard had already pulled his fingers out of Frank and slicked his own cock with spit. “Mm, yeah,” he mumbled vaguely.

“Are you okay?”

Frank turned away from the other man, resting his head on his arms. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just hurry up and fuck me, alright?”

There was a sigh, and then Gerard was kissing Frank’s neck—so gentle and affectionate it almost made Frank hurt. “You sure are bratty today, huh?”

“Sorry,” Frank whined, rocking his hips back against Gerard’s eagerly. “I want to be good for you.”

Gerard smiled against his neck. “I know, baby. Don’t worry, you’re a good boy; you just get a little wild sometimes. But that’s what I love about you.”

Frank hummed, twisting around to kiss the other man. Their lips fit together perfectly, and Frank wanted to never stop. Kissing Gerard was like whiskey—hot and delicious and sickly sweet. It never failed to amaze Frank how much he could like someone so starkly different; from their morals to their attitudes, he and Gerard were polar opposites. But then, perhaps that was exactly the reason the two were so attracted to each other.

Breaking away, Gerard murmured, “Ready, baby?”

Frank felt his heart flutter at the pet name, but he shoved it aside, focusing instead on the feeling of Gerard’s nails digging into the soft skin of his hip and his leaking dick rubbing against Frank’s hole. “Yes, please Gee.”

A moment later, Gerard was pushing in—slower than Frank would have liked, but he always appreciated the sweet, silly concern Gerard had for his safety. Frank groaned, fingers clutching at the end of the table across from him as the other man’s cock opened him up.

“You want this so bad, huh?” Gerard purred, holding onto Frank’s hips. He’d stopped with just the head of his dick inside Frank, and ordered, “Show me how much you want this. Be a good boy and fuck yourself on my cock.”

Frank whined, propping himself up on his arms. He thrust his hips back, hissing as it forced Gerard’s cock deeper into him, and kept going—impaling himself onto the other man’s dick until their hips met.

“Fuck, baby,” Gerard groaned, dragging his nails down the small of Frank’s back and across his ass. “God, you’re so fuckin tight.”

“Are you pleased with me?” Frank asked breathily, staring off ahead distantly; the only thing he could feel or hear or think of was Gerard.

He chuckled, grinding into Frank teasingly, not quite giving him what he wanted. “Of course I am darling.” Frank could swear he felt his heart stop at that. “Such a sweet boy; you’re not so bad after all, huh?”

Frank gasped when Gerard pulled out almost completely, slamming back into him hard and fast. “Yes,” he said desperately. “Anything for you.”

Gerard started up a rough pace, holding Frank by the waist and pulling him back as Gerard thrust in. Frank moaned, eyes rolling back as he let himself be used—fucked and filled up, with Gerard grabbing onto his hair and yanking on it, until Frank was almost delirious with pleasure.

“That good, baby?” Gerard rasped in his ear. He sank his teeth into Frank’s neck, biting down harder when Frank screamed.

“Gee!” he cried hoarsely, squirming under the warm body flush against his.

Gerard licked a long stripe up the side of Frank’s face, holding him in place with a firm grip on his hair when Frank tried to pull away. “Nuh-uh,” he chastised, cutting off Frank’s whine with a sloppy kiss. “Better be a good boy, Frankie. You don’t want to find out what happens to naughty villains when I catch them…”

Frank whimpered, his body jerking forward with each hard thrust into his ass. “Please,” he begged, trailing off.

“Please what?” Gerard’s hand slid down from Frank’s hair to his neck. His grip was firm, but not tight enough to cut off Frank’s air yet. He teased, “What do you want, baby?”

Frank’s breath hitched, and he simply moaned in answer. With a smirk, Gerard curled his fingers harder around the other man’s throat, making Frank’s breath come in shallow little gasps.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn pretty,” Gerard muttered, leaning over Frank and watching his face as he got fucked senseless.

Frank’s eyes were crossed, his mouth hanging open with a bit of spit running down his chin, and he looked so utterly debauched. He made these soft sounds, choked off by the hand around his throat, and his shaggy hair fell messily around his face.

With a moan, Gerard let go of his lover’s neck, instead pushing two of his fingers into Frank’s mouth. Frank coughed around them, gasping for breath as Gerard continued to pound him into the table relentlessly. Then Gerard was shoving his fingers back, forcing them down Frank’s throat and making him gag.

“Aw, what’s the matter, sweetheart? You gonna cry?” Gerard mocked, fingers pressing back and bringing tears to Frank’s eyes.

Lips parted wide, with Gerard’s hand in his mouth and drooling, Frank looked absolutely ruined. His shoulders hitched up as Gerard made him gag again and again, and it was humiliating and horrible in the best way.

“You trust me too much, Frankie,” Gerard mused, and for a moment, the other man’s blood ran cold. But as Gerard continued fucking him over the table, his meaning became clear.

With a wicked grin, Gerard shoved his fingers down Frank’s throat, holding them there until Frank was a retching, shaking mess. He tried to pull away, but Gerard’s other hand found its way into his long hair, holding his head in place as he watched Frank gag violently.

With a sickening wet sound, Frank was puking all over the table, shuddering and crying. Gerard finally pulled his fingers out of the other man’s mouth, wiping them down the side of Frank’s face. Frank’s chest heaved again in disgust, but he squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering weakly.

“Pretty little baby,” Gerard cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to Frank’s other cheek. “You gonna come for me?”

Frank coughed, body juddering with each hard thrust into him, and blinked away tears. “Please,” he begged, voice shot. “Fuck, I can’t… _please_.”

Gerard’s hand slid down to grasp Frank’s cock, jerking him off roughly. “Go on. Come all over yourself; you’re such a desperate little slut.”

Sniffling, Frank let himself enjoy the pleasure Gerard was giving him. He practically screamed when Gerard finally slammed into his prostate, pounding into it on nearly every thrust and making Frank keen and shake. “Oh!” he squealed. “Please, oh, right there!”

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed, not slowing his brutal pace for a second. “Scream so everybody can fucking hear you. Let them know how good I give it to you.”

Frank whined, eyes rolling back. He could hardly stand the overwhelming kaleidoscope of sensations he was experiencing, and before he knew it, he was coming hard as Gerard stroked him through it, moaning loudly and fucking himself back onto Gerard’s cock.

“Good boy,” Gerard praised, lips hot and wet on Frank’s neck. “Gonna make me come, fuck. You’re so fuckin gorgeous.”

Frank was still a little out of it when he felt Gerard’s come seeping into him, filling him up inside as the other man moaned, all high and whiny, behind him. Gerard’s hands were clasped in a bruising grip on Frank’s waist, pulling him back as he came, grinding against Frank’s ass.

Hazily, Frank felt himself being pulled up off the filthy table, dragged over to a chair by Gerard. He was sat down, a little lost but with it enough to appreciate Gerard’s sweet whispered words.

“You okay, honey?” he asked, stroking Frank’s hair.

Blinking away the darkness, Frank nodded dully. “Mm. Yeah, I think so.”

Gerard smiled, that sweet, kind smile of his with those cute little teeth, and knelt in front of the other man. “You’re adorable.” It was like he had no idea he was talking about his rival, evil genius and supervillain extraordinaire Ghoul. Maybe he wasn’t; maybe he was just talking about _Frank_.

Nevertheless, the sentiment had Frank’s heart skipping a beat. He leaned forward, cupping Gerard’s face in his hands. “I was wondering,” he whispered, “if maybe sometime you’d like to go have coffee with me?”

Gerard’s eyebrows shot up. “Frank, I don’t know. I mean, this—this is fun and all, but…”

“Please,” Frank said softly. “Not as Party Poison and Ghoul. Just _us_. Just as Gerard and Frank.”

Gerard looked down. “Frank, I like you. A lot. That’s what I’m scared of.”

“Don’t be scared.”

“You know this is against everything I fight for.” Gerard reached up absentmindedly and used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe Frank’s cheek.

“I’m not saying marry me and have my babies,” Frank said, rolling his eyes. “All I’m saying is, let’s get coffee.”

Gerard sighed, looking up at Frank with those big, innocent eyes. “Okay. Alright, fine. Coffee.”

Frank grinned. “Coffee. And then you can have my babies.”

The hero laughed. “Did I ever tell you have cute you are?”

“Too damn much. You know I could wave my hand and chop your head off.”

“But you wouldn’t,” Gerard said with a giggle.

Frank shook his head, staring down at this arch nemesis of his who was sitting at his feet, smiling and adjusting his mask. Head cocked to the side, he gazed back at Frank with this spark in his eyes that made Frank ache inside. “Yeah,” he replied, ruffling Gerard’s crazy hair. “I wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> I love getting to know you guys better. What is your favorite movie? Leave a comment and let me know! Mine is My Girl.


End file.
